


Yours, faithfully.

by MrandMrsDoctor



Series: Mattex [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Dr. Who
Genre: Adult Content, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Matt Smith and Alex Kingston, Mattex, Possible betrayal, Scandal, Secrets, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, mature - Freeform, proposal, unveiled, v emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrandMrsDoctor/pseuds/MrandMrsDoctor
Summary: “Last night, I went to his flat. But before I entered, I could hear something. A woman’s voice, moaning and panting. It was definitely sex…I went home and tried to call him, I couldn’t physically face him after what I heard but I figured I could be stronger if I couldn’t see him…but the phone was engaged. He must have left it off the hook so nobody could contact him… I just don’t know what to do…” ...After months of secrecy, technology is to blame for Matt and Alex's relationship to finally be uncovered. Karen and Arthur find out in a rather unconventional way, but both have other things on their mind to be worried about.





	Yours, faithfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my Mattex series. Please note, context/ backstory is required to fully understand the plot for this part, so reading the previous entries is advised. Of course, you can fill in the blanks easily if you do not want to! :)

Alex returned to her flat, in California, after a long day of shooting. She was finished for the next week and sighed as her head crashed on her pillow. It had been a whole day since she had heard from Matt, which was very unusual for the two. In the six months since they started their secret relationship, they had only managed to see each other twice; she visited once and then some filming they had were shot in the same town, so they shared a room for a week then. Despite this, they had made sure to call everyday and text when possible. Alex knew how she felt about him now – of that she was certain. She wanted to tell him, but not over the phone. In the two months since their last encounter, she had debated how best to tell him when they eventually met up. Still, no idea. 

Defeated, Alex picked up her phone and called Matt once more. She sighed as an automated voice responded with, “I’m sorry, the person you are trying to call cannot take this call at the moment. Please try again later or leave a message after the tone”. Alex bit her lip nervously as the words were spoken to her before deciding to leave a message. “Hi, Matt, it’s only me,” she began, trying to sound happy, “just wondered how everything was…I have a week off now so if you have some time, I could fly over to Britain? I’m sure you’re busy, but I don’t mind the”- Alex jumped, stopping mid-speech on the phone as she heard a knock at the door. Cautiously, she went to the door, still on the phone. She tried to sound unphased. “...uh…yeah, so...let me know, sweetheart. I miss you. Bye.” She hung up and placed her mobile on the sofa and went to the door. She unlocked it, opening it slowly.

And there he was. Grinning from ear to ear, a bouquet of fresh roses in his hands. “Hello, Alex. Miss me?” Matt smiled, and a wave of relief swept over Alex. Moving the flowers to one side, he outstretched his arms, and Alex went to hug him. She smiled as he embraced her, kissing the top of her head. “Well…isn’t this a pleasant surprise!” she said, giggling with excitement. Matt grinned down at her, before asking “so…can I come in? Or do you need to hide your other boyfriends?” he teased, and Alex slapped his arm flirtatiously. She let him in and noticed he had quite a large suitcase with him. In the past, he only ever brought a hold-all or large rucksack, bringing just enough that he could do laundry and it not be obvious he was rotating three outfits. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. “Moving in?” she giggled, always glad to have Matt here though. He blushed a crimson red, more so than what she had ever seen before. He played with his hair a little bit and his voice sounded ‘wobbly’. “Matt?” she asked, sensing a slight distress. “Yes, um…sorry. Maybe I should have called ahead…” he coughed and looked down. “The thing is…I’m tired of not being able to see you. I have two months before any filming is scheduled again and, well…” he ran his hand through his hair again. Alex reached out to hold his hip, her smile calming him. “I wondered…I hoped…if you would have me here? For that time?” he suddenly seemed to burst into life, as he often did when an onslaught on apologies were to ensue. “Now, you don’t have to say yes. I know this is so presumptuous of me and of course you can be mad but…but Alex I’m sorry but I can’t…” suddenly, he was cut off. Alex had wrapped her arms around his neck and had thrown herself on him. Months of pent up lust and desire for him overcame her as she saw how vulnerable, yet madly in love, he made himself to her. She kissed him tenderly, and with a fair bit of force, causing Matt to let go of the suitcase to move his hands to her waist. He steadied her. Truthfully, he was glad this was her response. Alex had known since day one of their relationship how crazy he was for her, he had even told her that first time they made love: “I’ve been falling in love with you”. But with Alex, she had never said the word ‘love’ in terms of how she felt about him. So her reaction was a blessing, that, if nothing else, she didn’t hate him. 

Matt shut the door behind him and walked Alex to the sofa, his hands gripping her waist. She smiled against his lips, now cupping his cheeks. She needed this – the time for lengthy and complicated conversations about love could come after. The two reached the sofa and fell onto it, trying not to break hold with one another. Alex sat on the sofa with Matt leaning over her, his knees balancing him on the edge. He kissed her furiously, slipping off his jacket and dropping it to the floor. Alex got to work on his belt, undoing it and then unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled back momentarily and smiled at her. He continued to remove his trousers and boxers until they were round by his knees. Alex, meanwhile, slipped her leggings off and let them hang round her legs, Matt going back in to kiss her before she had the chance to properly undress. He knelt forward and guided his length into her, roughly, and the two moaned together. It had been too long for them both and neither could contain the lust they had for one another. Alex held Matt close as he thrust into her, moaning and biting down on his neck. He held onto her hips and tilted them up slightly to get a better angle, making him go deeper. They both moaned against one another, now locked in a passionate kiss. Alex smirked against his lips, before whispering, “my turn” and smirking. Matt withdrew and sat next to her on the sofa, having very little time to adjust before Alex was straddling him. He groaned as she slid straight down onto him, and he took this opportunity to grab her hips hard. Alex moaned, tipping her head back, as she rode him. Matt marvelled at the sight, taking in every inch of his girlfriend riding him fast. Overcome with desire, he sat up straight to kiss her neck. Then, he wrapped one arm round her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He used the other free hand to spank Alex’s ass as he thrust upwards hard and fast, his hips now crashing into hers. Alex was on the verge of both screaming, and an orgasm. She tightened around him the closer she got, digging her nails into Matt’s back through his top. She bit and sucked at his neck and ear until she climaxed, tensing up before relaxing into the hold he had over her. She looked up and saw him smirking. “I’m not done with you yet...”.

She wasn’t sure how, she honestly didn’t think he was that strong, but Matt had lifted her up from the sofa and pinned her to the nearest wall, remaining inside of her. Hungrily, he groped her thighs and ass as he continued to thrust into her, now wanting his own release. Alex wanted to hold onto something, a duvet or pillow would have done nicely, but against the cold, hard wall, her only option was to tug at Matt’s hair. He winced slightly when she did, but she also noticed it seemed to urge him on a bit more. ‘Pain being a turn on?’ she thought, never once expecting him to be the type. She smirked before turning her attention to her hoodie. It was a zip-up, but she had nothing on underneath, it being the only thing she had to wear on the studio once costume had been placed into storage. She unzipped it, exposing her bare breasts for Matt, who instantly put one in his mouth to begin sucking on. Between that, the hair pulling, and Alex’s second climax building, it didn’t take long before Matt finished too. Panting and sweating, he put Alex down after a few seconds to recover. He smiled at her, and the two returned to the sofa. Alex kissed Matt’s cheek as they walked over and smiled. Still out of breath, she managed to muster the energy to speak. “You’re welcome to stay for the next few months, by the way. I hope you inferred that answer” she giggled, and she looked as though she was going to continue to speak, before something else caught Matt’s eyes. “SHIT!” he said, panic across his face. His gaze met Alex’s, and the two turned to look at a mobile phone on the sofa, with the caller ID ‘Arthur Home Phone’ displaying. Next to his name, there was a number. Just over 10 minutes, about the time since the two had landed on the sofa. Alex covered her mouth in shock as she gasped, realising what they had done. After keeping their relationship a secret for six months, now one of their best friends had found out by listening to them shagging for ten minutes. This was not good. 

Alex had switched off the call as soon as they had noticed, and the two had since been sat in silence, having only half re-dressed themselves, debating what to do. “What are you thinking?” asked Matt, looking over to Alex. He knew the likes of her daughter knew about them, that was obvious, and he had also told his mother, father, and sister. But, other than that, nobody knew yet. They had liked it, wanting to keep it quiet as long as possible. Alex took a sharp breath in deciding now was a good a time as any to really tell Matt how she felt. “I think I love you.” She blurted out, knowing this was not entirely what Matt was expecting her to say. The reaction on his face was obvious; it was that of surprise. He looked at her more intensely now and she smiled faintly. “R…Really?” he stammered out. It had always been obvious he loved her, but to actually hear her say those words now, for them to feel the same, was a miracle for him. He stroked her hand gently and she smiled. “Yeah…and if now is the time where people start to find out about us… I feel ready, if you do?”. Matt smiled back at her and kissed her cheek, suddenly their problems melting away. “I was ready from day one. I’ll follow your lead and we’ll announce it your way; but, first, I feel we need to establish what Arthur heard…” he blushed and bit his lip softly. Alex giggled. “Yes, we do. But, maybe in the morning…we have some catching up to do.” And as she leant over to kiss Matt, the two turned off all electronic devices before heading into the bedroom. News could wait, as could the world for all they cared. For now, they wanted nobody interfering with each other. 

The two awoke the next morning in Alex’s bed, Matt holding her by the waist from behind. He kissed her shoulder and worked his way up to kiss her neck. Alex smiled and rolled over to face him. “Good morning…” she reached up to give him a gentle kiss. He kissed back and smiled, holding her to him by the waist. “Good morning, sexy…how are you feeling?” he smirked, caressing her soft skin. Alex giggled and ran her hand through her hair, it being messy from her night’s sleep – something Matt always loved. “A little sore, and nervous…but happy you’re here.” He smiled at her and kissed her softly, continuing to caress her body, pulling her closer to him. She could see he was also worried, especially in light of what happened last night. He sighed slightly as he noticed her pick up on this – something he had tried to hide. “Can’t help but worry about telling people though… I’ve quite enjoyed having you to myself” he smiled, getting back to his normal self. Alex smiled and caressed his cheek before going in to kiss him tenderly. “Do you think we dare check our phones?” she asked, glancing over at the turned off phones on the bedside table. Matt sat up in bed and reached over to get them. He handed Alex hers and turned to look at her, now both sat up. He smiled faintly. “Turn them on together?” Alex smiled and giggled nervously, nodding. The two turned on their phones simultaneously. As they booted up, beeps and vibrations began to come from both phones. Matt chuckled and blushed, obviously reading part of one of the messages. Once the noises had subsided, he looked over to her. “So, what’s the damage?” he asked. “4 texts from Karen, 2 missed calls from her, and 1 text from Salome. Yours?”. “16 texts from Arthur, 9 from Karen, 3 missed calls from Arthur and an email from my sister”. The two looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh, before beginning to work through the messages. Alex started with hers. 

“So, Salome was just asking about a new phone I’ve promised her. Typical…and the texts from Karen are as followed:’ Hey Alex, can I talk to you?’, ‘Alex, this is urgent!’, ‘Alex, please, I really need your help.’, and ‘Call me when you get the chance.’” Alex frowned. “They don’t sound like texts from somebody in the know about us. Hopefully Arthur didn’t say anything. I’ll call her back soon, see what’s up”. Matt nodded. A few weeks after Alex and himself accidentally found out about Karen and Arthur’s relationship, they felt bad by not telling them they knew. It was accidental, so neither of them were mad, but they were incredibly embarrassed at how they had found out. Alex and Matt had chosen not to tell them about themselves in return, still unsure as to how they were going to work for the next few months. But the two had become outlets, of sorts, for any worries the two had about their partners. Alex had accidentally let slip to Karen one night, after a few bottles of wine, that she was seeing somebody, but never mentioned Matt. Arthur was still adamant Matt loved Alex, so wouldn’t be at all shocked if he found out they were seeing each other. Possibly, Matt thought, he would be the one to take the butt-dialled sex the best. He turned to open his own messages now. “Okay, so…the texts from Arthur are a series of ‘What the fuck was that?’, ‘Who are you with?’, and ‘What about Alex??’” he giggled and looked at her, “clearly you don’t sound like yourself when being shagged into a sofa.” Alex slapped his arm playfully, blushing. “What about Karen’s texts?” she asked, and he frowned as he opened them, concerned. “Well, you’ll definitely need to call her. They’re all asking if I know how to get hold of you, that she needs to speak to you desperately”. He showed Alex his phone. “Shit. I’ll call her now.” Matt smiled and kissed her cheek, then getting out of bed. “I’ll go get breakfast. Have you seen my boxers?” Alex laughed at him. “Matt, you’ve bought a whole suitcase with you. You don’t need to rotate the same underwear for two days anymore.” He blushed, remembering how much stuff he’d brought. It was fortunate she had agreed to let him stay – it would have been ruinously embarrassing if she had said no. He went and got his case, opening it to find some clothes to throw on. He went into the kitchen and got started on breakfast, choosing to leave Arthur’s texts for now. They needed to see what was wrong with Karen before addressing their own issues.

“Karen? Hi, sweetie, it’s Alex. Is everything alright?” Alex asked, finally getting through to Karen. She sounded nervous on the phone, almost like she had been crying too. “Honestly…I don’t know. I think Arthur might be cheating on me…” she burst into tears, and Alex’s eyes widened. “Oh my goodness, Karen, no! What’s made you think that?” she went into the kitchen and turned her onto speakerphone, indicating to Matt to be quiet, but felt he might need to hear this. Karen sniffled on the other line. “Last night, I went to his flat. But before I entered, I could hear something. A woman’s voice, moaning and panting. It was definitely sex…I went home and tried to call him, I couldn’t physically face him after what I heard but I figured I could be stronger if I couldn’t see him…but the phone was engaged. He must have left it off the hook so nobody could contact him… I just don’t know what to do…” she cried again, and Alex and Matt shared the same look of humour mixed with sympathy. Of course Karen would have thought that; they had accidentally dialled his home phone. Chances are, he wasn’t in at the time or was in the shower, and the answering machine had picked up the message. Obviously, answering machines actually play the message as they are being recorded if it’s through a landline. Karen would have heard that, then later on it was assumed Arthur answered the actual voicemail. Matt cringed slightly, before indicating to Alex they needed to tell her. She nodded. “Okay, Karen, I can actually explain this one for you, and you don’t need to worry. Can you come over today? Are you still in L.A.?” she nodded as Karen answered yes on the other end of the line. “Okay, see you about 3 then. I’ll make us dinner. Bring wine too, hun. We might need it…” she giggled at a joke Karen made, before putting down the phone. She looked over at Matt. “Text Arthur, get him here for 2. I feel we need to explain this to them individually, so we can also explain to him why Karen thinks he’s cheating. Chances are he didn’t deny it if she asked him so not to uncover your ‘secret lady’.” She smirked and he kissed her head. “Yes dear.” He obliged, sending a text to Arthur telling him to meet them at Alex’s apartment for 2 o’clock, whilst Alex went to get dressed. It was fortunate they were all filming in the same state, for once. Even though it would still be a long drive for both of them, it was easier than a 12-hour plane journey. Arthur responded within minutes, just as Matt was plating up breakfast. ‘Sure mate, but why there? What’s going on?’ Matt giggled and replied: ‘You’ll see, just trust us.’ He smiled and put his phone away before calling Alex into the kitchen for breakfast. 

2pm. Now fully dressed, apartment tidied, and a joint of beef in the slow cooker, Matt and Alex awaited Arthur’s arrival. Matt held back from answering the door when there was a knock, not to make it seem like he’d moved in temporarily – that reveal could come later. Alex answered the door and greeted Arthur, who still seemed confused by this whole situation. Matt rose to greet him also, blushing slightly as he knew what Arthur had heard. “Yes...we need to have words, don’t we, Smith?” he raised his brow, not overly bothered by the phone call he had received – he just enjoyed winding Matt up. Matt cleared his throat and the three sat down. “Yes…yes, we do.” He turned to Alex, them both trying to work out how best to approach the situation. Neither had any idea how best to do it, so Matt felt it best to just ‘bite the bullet’ and get it out. Alex nodded and Matt turned back to Arthur. “Okay, so…that phone call you received last night, the voicemail…that wasn’t me and some girl I picked up from a bar…” he went shy and blushed anew, then tooth a deep breath in. “That was me and…Alex…”. Matt trailed off, going quiet, before turning to smile at Alex. She took that to mean it was her turn to chime in and make the situation clearer to Arthur. She looked at him, “We’ve been seeing each other for about six months now. That week we all went to dinner together was our first week trying it out. We’ve managed to make it work thus far, but only a handful of family members know. No friends, distant cousins, or directors. Hell, we’ve even both been casted to film lead roles in a new film starting next year, and they have no idea we’re together. We probably wouldn’t have got it if they knew prior. Not even our agents know.” Arthur sat there, looking mildly shocked. Finally, he spoke. “Wow…so…wow!” he smiled, evidently happy at the news. “I mean, Matt, I always knew you liked Alex, just never thought you’d have the balls to tell her!” he teased, and Alex laughed with him as Matt blushed. “Yeah, yeah, very funny. But, now that’s out the way, we need to talk about Karen”. Suddenly, Arthur’s face turned darkly sober. “Yes…have either of you heard from her?” he asked. Alex stood up; “I think wine may be in order”. 

Alex came back a minute later with three wine glasses on a tray, all filled with red wine. Matt had begun telling Arthur about how Karen had told Alex what she thought she heard, explaining how it was actually just the phone call he never intended to make. “So, hang on, she thinks I was cheating on her last night?” Arthur said, stressed now. He drank some of his wine before holding his head in his hands. “Guys…when that message was playing in my flat… I was out buying something for her”. He sighed before reaching into his satchel that he had brought with him, agreeing with Alex prior that he could stay the night. He produced a small, black gift bag from a jeweller in Downtown LA. He handed it to Matt who opened it, pulling out a small red box. He opened it, and the two gasped as it revealed to contain a beautiful diamond ring. “Oh my god, Arthur…you’re going to propose?” Matt asked, his eyes welling up with tears at the happiness his two friends made for one another. Alex smiled, “It’s so beautiful…” she said, and Arthur sighed. “It is…but I don’t suppose she’ll want to even hear from me now, will she? Not after how I’ve acted…” he asked, as Matt handed the bag back. The two looked at each other. “Well…maybe we can help with that?” Alex said. 

Karen approached the front door of Alex’s flat, having made herself up as best she can so to hide her sleepless night and endless crying. Alex opens the door and smiles sympathetically. “Hello, you.” She opened her arms and took her into a hug. Karen tried not to cry. Alex could sense she wasn’t ok and brought her inside. Matt stood there smiling, holding a glass of wine. He handed it to her, smiling. Karen looked perplexed as to why he was there, but soon shrugged it off as she took a sip of the wine. She knew the two were close friends, so didn’t think too much about it. They all sat down. “How are you doing?” asked Matt and Karen shrugged. “Would be better if I knew why the hell Arthur has taken another woman…” she sighed and soon finished her wine. Alex took the glass from her, as well as sliding the bottle further away from reach, just in case. “Well,” she began “I said we could actually explain that for you.” Matt nodded, smiling. “Trust us too when we say this is not how we wanted you to find out…”. Karen now began to look scared. “Guys, tell me…what’s going on? Who is the other woman?”. Alex giggled slightly and took hold of her friend’s hand. “She isn’t anybody, because she doesn’t exist” Alex said, smiling. Both her and Matt began to blush as Karen’s expression turned to that of anger. “Are you two calling me a liar?” she said, with a no-nonsense attitude in her voice. Matt stammered as he tried to calm their friend; “No, no, Karen, of course not. Listen, what you heard last night wasn’t him with anybody – he would never! What you heard was an answering machine picking up a phone call…our phone call…a somewhat accidental one at that, too…” he trailed off, hoping his friend would understand. She raised an eyebrow, before gasping, eyes opened wide. She clamped one hand over he mouth. Alex giggled, “and the penny drops!” the two laughed at Karen’s shocked expression, now evident that a wave of relief was also across her face. She smiled, then pretended to be disgusted. “Ew, you two, gross!” she teased, sticking her tongue out and giggling, secretly pleased they had both, eventually, got together in some fashion. “So…so what’s the situation then? Was it a wine-driven hook-up or not?” she enquired, praying it was not the latter, and Matt smiled. “No, Kazz. We’ve been together for about six months now. We had been holding back telling people whilst we were still during early days. We didn’t want you two to find out this way but, needs must.” Alex hugged her before all three began standing up. “So Arthur wasn’t cheating?” she smiled out, in relief. Matt and Alex looked at one another before wandering into the kitchen, just as Arthur emerged out from behind the lounge door which went into the bathroom. “No, Karen, I would never”. 

Matt and Alex stayed out of the way for the next few minutes – before Karen had arrived they had all created a plan for how Arthur was going to propose. He said he couldn’t possibly delay it any longer, in light of recent events, but also wouldn’t have wanted to share this moment with anyone else. Alex tended to the cooking after Matt shut the door, leaving Karen and Arthur alone. As she threw in some vegetables to the slow cooker, he approached her from behind and held her by the waist. He kissed her neck tenderly and she smiled, relaxing into his hold once she put the lid back on the cooker. “Do you think they took that quite well?” she asked, and Matt shrugged slightly, holding Alex tighter. “Depends. I suppose today is not an ordinary day for them. They’ve both gone from expecting their relationship to be over this morning to an engagement in the afternoon, I very much doubt they’ve had time to think”. Alex now turned to face him before planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m glad they worked through it. And I’m glad they’ll be marrying one another” she giggled, “the real Amy and Rory!”. The two laughed and Matt kissed Alex tenderly, cupping one of her cheeks with his hand. He withdrew slowly, resting his forehead on hers. He smiled, “Does that make you my River Song?”. Alex blushed and bit her lip gently. “If you like, Doctor…” she said, trailing off to meet Matt’s lips in a passionate kiss. He pushed her against the worktop, now holding onto Alex’s hips. She could feel his length growing against her and she smirked as they kissed. Matt blushed again, then giggled. “Do you see what you do to me, Kingston?” she giggled and ran her hands through his hair. “You love it…do you think we have time to do something about that?” she asked, raising her eyebrow seductively. Turning around to double check the door had been shut, Matt smirked. “What have you got in mind?” he asked but was soon in stunned silence as Alex thrust her hand into his trousers. She began to toy with him, stroking up and down. He blushed and went in to kiss her again. During their kiss she turned him around; now she was the one pinning him and in control. He began to pant the longer and faster Alex’s hand was down his trousers, rubbing him. He tilted his head back in pleasure, only looking down when he could feel his clothing being removed a bit more. Alex smirked before getting on her knees and he chuckled, tipping his head back again when she began to take his length into her mouth. She worked her way up and down, not neglecting to use her hands as well, as she sucked gently on him. Matt began to pant again, overcome with lust and love for her. They didn’t have oral sex often; it was something Alex was self-conscious about receiving so he never pushed for her to give it. But when she did; it really was something special for him. After a few minutes, they both overhead a shriek of excitement from the lounge, and Alex stood up. Matt quickly tucked himself away, still fully erect and wanting nothing more than to take Alex roughly on the table. They made themselves presentable just in time, before an overly excited Karen Gillan burst into the kitchen parading her new diamond ring. Putting aside how aroused they were for a moment, Alex and Matt collected Karen and Arthur into a hug, celebrating their engagement. Matt, eventually, pulled away, still aware of his erection which he didn’t want to be noticed, and offered a new bottle of wine to be opened. “I think we all deserve it, don’t you all agree?”. 

After a few hours, all four were sat eating dinner and drinking wine. They all joked with one another, discussed work in the usual fashion, and shared stories of their relationships. “So, hang on, exactly how long have you two been together?” Matt asked, the red wine finally making him feel a little giddy, despite how much food had been prepared to prevent this. Arthur put his arm around Karen and she smiled as she leant into his hold. “Only officially 8 months. But, obviously, we’ve known each other for almost a decade, and there was more than one drunken hook-up before getting together.” He blushed and Karen giggled before kissing his cheek. She turned to look at her friends sat across the table. “When you know, you know, right?” she said, gleaming. Matt smiled and looked over at Alex again, although she seemed distracted. He placed his hand on her thigh to alert her to the conversation. She jumped slightly, then smiled across the table. “Sorry, I think the wine is getting to me!” she said, suddenly seeming to be herself again. Matt shrugged as he made eye contact with Arthur. “Alex, this meal has been wonderful, thank you so much!” said Karen, attempting to break the newly formed awkward silence. “As you’re being such a wonderful host, and letting us stay the night, let us clean up for you” insisted Karen as she began to clear the plates away. Without hesitation, Arthur began to do the same. Alex tried to protest, but Matt signalled to let them do it. Once they were both out of earshot, he said “Let them, my love. If not, they’ll attempt to do something more extravagant to repay you for your hospitality.” He chuckled and Alex smiled, but weakly. Matt raised his eyebrow. “Are you alright? You haven’t seemed yourself this evening?”. Alex sighed. “It’s nothing, really...” Matt took her hand and faced her now with his body, not just his head. “Alex, tell me. They’ll be busy for at least 10 minutes; talk to me.” He clenched her hand and she smiled, properly this time, feeling his comfort. “It’s nothing, I promise. Nothing you need to worry about. I just… I just missed the security of being married myself, you know? Surely you can understand that? And no, I’m not asking us to be married any time soon…or at all really…I just…” Matt could see the pain across her face, clear as day. A few tears began to form in her eyes, slowly falling down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away. He knew how much the divorces had taken their toll on Alex and how much she had so badly wanted them to work out. He wanted marriage in his future, of course, but was so scared to make that commitment just now. He smiled sympathetically before cutting her off with a gentle, tender kiss. He moved one hand to the back of her head, playing with her hair. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, reaching up to cup his cheeks. As he pulled away, he could see a genuine smile on her face and smiled himself. “I love you, Alex. You’re safe with me; I promise”.

Throughout the evening, the four all relax in the lounge, finishing off a further two bottles of wine to celebrate the engagement. Matt was leaning into the corner of the sofa with Alex lay on-top slightly, curled into him. He stroked her hair. At about 11:30pm, Arthur stands up. “I think it’s a decaf coffee for me, then bed. Where are we sleeping, Alex?” he asked, smiling. Karen too stood up. Alex smiled and nodded towards a door off the other side of the lounge. “Through there and down a small hallway is a spare room. I’ll apologise now for the decoration; it’s Salome’s friend’s room for whenever they stay over. It’s likely still has old band posters on it” she giggled and Matt smiled, remembering one time he had visited Alex’s flat whilst they filmed Doctor Who in America. The four had all come to California for a weekend trip and he had met Salome’s friends. At the time they were all 11 years old, and so full of energy. They’d run around like a whirlwind – he could never imagine how Alex had coped. Arthur smiled. “Don’t worry, it will do us just fine.” He turned to look at Matt. “Can you do me a favour and not phone me whilst you’re having sex tonight, please?” he teased, and Matt blushed but chuckled still, finally seeing the humour in the situation. He nodded and gave him a thumbs up. “I’ll text you instead” he joked back and Arthur cringed a little. Karen laughed and leant down to hug Alex and Matt together on the sofa before heading off with Arthur. Once alone, the two lay together for a while, not saying anything. Matt continued to stroke her hair and Alex hummed in contentment a few times. “Do you want to go to bed, babe?” Matt asked. Alex nodded slightly, evidently tired. Matt sat them both up and then positioned himself to pick Alex up bridal style. She laughed and held onto him tight as he walked them into their bedroom. As he lay her down on the bed, she smiled up at him and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, completely on-top of her now. She reached up to push his fringe off his face and looked into his eyes. He cupped her cheek gently. “I want you…only you, Alex. It’s always been you…” he said, tearing up. Alex looked worried. “Matt, are you alright?” she asked, stroking his cheek. He nodded, holding back tears. “I just worry that, now, maybe I can’t give you all that you want. Despite how much I want you, I fear I won’t be up to it. Because, Alex…you deserve the world and then some”. He kissed her tenderly and she kissed him back, matching the amount of passion he poured into the kiss. They kissed and held one another for what felt like hours, caressing one another, never breaking the hold. Alex wanted to pull back, wanted to ask why she could now feel his tears on her cheeks. Or…were they her own? Alex had always been dubious as to how they would manage in the long term, and she so badly wanted the security of a marriage and a family set up back again. She knew bringing this up would surely result in an argument at worst; it was definitely a conversation they weren’t ready for. Stopping her train of thought, Matt stopped the kiss. She smiled at him, watery eyed herself. “I want you, too. I think we both need to just see how these next few months go, Matt. Until we know our dynamic living together, and it not just being sex and passion, we cannot even begin to think about such conversations. So don’t worry, my love. I’m not leaving.” Matt smiled and kissed her again, briefer this time. “Good…”. 

Soon, Matt and Alex were asleep. Nude, and in each other’s hold, they lay under blankets and surrounded in pillows. Like this was when they were most content. Secretly, both were looking forward to the next few months of living with one another. Alex was right, Matt had thought, they couldn’t possibly know how they were actually going to work out until then. Although, he’d had to admit, he was a little scared. They both were, to be fair, but neither one wished to admit it. It would be the first time they spent this much time together in a romantic situation. But, the problems could come later. For now, all worries about wedding plans, futures together, and the issue of compatibility, all melted away. All four friends were together, all happy and being loved, sleeping soundly now under one roof. The weight of nobody knowing about Matt and Alex had been lifted from their shoulders, and this now finally began to feel like a proper relationship. In light of this, to them, nothing else mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know your opinions on writing in detail about the wedding plans of Arthur and Karen. Future entries are 100% on their way, but I have yet to begin writing about the wedding. Personally, I was going to keep it short and sweet, continuing to focus more on 'Mattex'. However, I can always weave it into a storyline if that's what you guys want.   
> Thank you as well to the support I've had on this series so far; I hope I can continue to deliver what you want!


End file.
